To Be Found
by magicmady
Summary: Genetically advanced 14 year old Terralynn is adopted by a millionaire. In a coma. But the entire time she sleeps a stranger with sandy blonde hair stays by her bed, telling her of his life. When she wakes, will she find love with this boy? And how will she react to Ouran? Sequel coming up! To Be Chased. Full summary inside.


**Terralynn has many names, Terra, Lynni, Spirit, freak, and her most hated, experiment 609. Ever since she was little, she had been a lab rat. She had been injected with a special chemical with many other children, but for some reason, only she survived. Her body bonded with the chemical, changing her. On average, humans use 15-20 percent of their brain. Terralynn, after the experiment, started to use 100 percent. She unlocked amazing power, she could read minds, control people, make things move, and fly, and all those changes were mental. Terralynn also discovered her body was more flexible, her speed, incredible, her senses heightened, and her strength, super-human. That's what they said she was, super- human, in every way, shape, and form. The girl learned to master these powers and so when the scientists, who had tortured her for so long, finally turned their backs, she escaped. She burned down all the labs, the records, and everybody inside the wretched building she was raised in. For four years she ran, until one day she let her guard down, and was taken, in a coma, to an orphanage. While Terralynn slept, she was adopted by a rich man, who had wanted a daughter for as long as he could remember. When she wakes... will she finally be found?  
…**

 **PREFACE** \- **TERRA'S POV**

Images flashed through my head as I trudged through the dimly lit streets of Japan. The Men in Coats, that's what I called them, they thought I was dead, a failed experiment, who had burned away with all the others in the fire. The fire that I started. I shake my head, trying to get rid of the awful thoughts.

I need food; I haven't eaten in ages, five days at least. Well, I have eaten; I just can't keep anything down. I don't get sick, unless it's really serious. This is definitely bad, really bad. I feel so dizzy and awful. As I walk past an alley, a man comes stumbling out. Oh crap, he's drunk, and I'm not in any kind of state to fight him.

"Hey there beautiful," he slurred, "Whatcha doin' walkin' round at night, come back home with me."

"No thanks," I said firmly. This guy has to see I'm not in the mood, right? No, of course not, because I have the worst dang luck in all of Japan.

"Aww, come on, just a little won't hurt…" That's it.

"SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE! I'M SICK, COLD, HUNGRY, AND YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO FLIRT WITH ME?! NEWS FLASH, YOU'RE DRUNK, AND I'M FOURTEEN, IDIOT! DON'T DO SOMETHING YOU'LL REGRET!"

He looked at me for a minute before his face flared up in anger, ok, yelling was a bad move.

"You're right," he growled, "you shouldn't ever do, or SAY something you'll regret"

He grabbed me, and I was too weak for once to fight back. I just struggled feebly as he dragged me to a bridge.

"G'bye girlie," he whispered into my ear, "Have a nice trip!"

And with that, the man shoves my body off the bridge, and I can't stop falling. SPLASH! I sink down into the water, the waves pulling my sick body under, this is it, I'm going to die, finally. This is really actually a peaceful way to go, drowning. The water lulling you into a soft, gentle, sleep. I faintly hear some yelling and another splash, but I'm too tired to care. Sleep, yes, that sounds… nice.

I smile, looking out of my blurry vision at the moon, and I close my eyes...

…

"So, what's going on with her?'

"We've searched every database in the world and we haven't found a single matching face."

"Not that! I mean, why is she sleeping?"

"A drunken man pushed her off a bridge, she was already ill, so I'm surprised she's still alive. She's in a coma right now."

"I'll take her."

"What?! Why? We have many other girls in the orphanage, Mr. Viavera. Why not choose one of them?

"Por favor, I want to be her father when she wakes up. I just have this feeling…"

"Alright, adopt her."

…

 **CHAPTER ONE**

ONE WEEK LATER/ MID-JUNE. CHIKA'S POV

I stood in front of our neighbors door, usually my elder brother, Mitsikuni, would be doing this. But he said something about a pre-host club vacation and left with Takashi. He'll be starting his third year in high school, and he's joined some silly club. So now I'm the one left to greet the neighbors. I knock three times. The door opens after a little while. It's a man in his early thirties, clearly a Mexican.

He smiled, "Hola, I am Antonio Viavera, how may I help you?"

Antonio Viavera, I've heard that name before, and then it hit me.

"You're the owner and CEO of the Viavera Company! That would make you one of the wealthiest men in the world", I exclaimed.

He chuckled, "that's right, and you are…"

"Yasuchika Haninozuka, my parents have told me to introduce myself and my family in substitution for my elder brother, who is on holiday," I informed the man.

"How old are you?'

"Fourteen, why?"

A thoughtful look crossed his face, "you may be able to help me, can you come inside, please?"

My original plan was to just leave after introducing myself, but now I was curious. I followed him inside the enormous house.

"Follow me," he said, going up the staircase, "there's someone I want you to meet."

"Who?" I started up the stairs as well.

"My daughter, I think she is about your age," we reached the top and he opened a door on the right. Inside was one of the prettiest girls I have ever seen. She had long dark brown hair with bangs, her face was pale, but you could tell her cheeks were slightly rosy. She had long eyelashes and pink lips. And she was fast asleep with an I.V in her arm. She looked sorta like Arora, the princess who slept for a long time.

"What's her name," I questioned.

"That's the thing; I adopted her a week ago. She had been walking around at night and was pushed into a river. She almost died, and she's in a coma now, but the database was no intelligence of her whatsoever. I think, maybe if you talk to her, she may hear you, and wake up. Please, do this for her?"

I tried to think of an excuse, but found none. This man's eyes were pleading with me. I finally gave in.

"Alright, fine. Satoshi's training almost every day now. When do you want me to come?"

"Thank you! Thank you! Every day, and right now, if you don't mind. Please?"

"I already said I would, and Haninozuka's don't go back on their word. I'll talk to Arora," oh crap, I didn't mean to call her that!

"Arora? Huh, it fits her, La princesa Del sueno, the princess who sleeps," he remarked, "well, I'll be leaving you and Arora. Call me if you need anything, and leave when you're done."

He left, closing the door behind him. I look around the room. It was blue and white; she had a desk with a computer and a bookshelf that was stocked full, and a tablet sitting on her bedside table. There were two glass doors leading to a balcony/patio. Her room is across from mine. There was a tree in between our houses, but the branches were just right so I could see through my window into my room. No doubt I could see hers through mine. There was also a white chair by her light blue canopy bed. I sat down in it.

"Hey, Arora. That's what we're calling you. Cause you're asleep and all. Anyway, ha ha, this is pretty awkward. I'm Yasuchika, but everybody calls me Chika…" I then started to tell her everything I knew, my life, my brother, Satoshi. For some reason, I felt like I could tell this sleeping girl anything. I almost missed it, but while I was talking, her eyes twitched and she smiled gently.

…

 **CHAPTER TWO**

TWO WEEKS LATER/ EARLY JULY

I had kept my promise and visited Arora every day. And every day, my feelings for her had gotten stronger; I definitely like her, no doubt. But when she wakes, I probably would never be brave enough to tell her. Her reactions have gotten stronger too, they had started small, her face might twitch, and she may smile a little. Her father, Tony, was overjoyed when I told him. I hadn't told my family about these visits, I don't know what they may think. Anyway, yesterday, she smiled big, showing her was one the biggest reactions I had gotten out of her so far. I had almost laughed in happiness. Back to today, I'm in her room, telling her about a time in school when I had fought with Mitsikuni.

"… and sometimes, I just wish Arora, that I had someone to tell all these feelings to, like I do you. I wish you would wake up, cause… I honestly think I'm falling in love with you…"

I can't stand it; I break down, sobbing quietly into her bed. Then, her hand, it wrapped around mine. I hear soft laughter. My head shoots up.

She smiles at me, eyes open, "That's great, Chika. Cause I think I'm in love with you too, your voice, at least." Her eyes, they were the brightest blue I've ever seen, "I've been listening to you ever since they brought me here, but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't open my eyes, or speak. I've been falling in love with you through your voice, as cliché as that sounds."

She laughed again. My eyes filled with tears again, and I cried, clutching her.

"You- you're a-awake," I cried out.

She held me until I finally calmed down.

"One minute, I have to tell Tony, your dad, TONY! TONY GET UP HERE! SHE'S AWAKE!"

The door opens immediately, her father bursts in,

"I SWEAR I WASN'T LISTENING AND WAITING FOR YOU TO CALL BUT I GIVE YOU MY BLESSING ANYWAYS!" no. Way. That **idiot**. might as well go along with it.

He runs up to Arora, wait, what should we call her, her name probably isn't Arora. Apparently, Tony was thinking the same thing,

"What's your name?"

"I gave my name to myself, since I was raised by a homeless man named…ummm …Jack."

"What **IS** it?!" That idiot. He's nice, but still, an idiot.

"Terralynn, Terra for short," she said. Terralynn, what an amazing name.

Tony grinned," How old are you, **darling** Terra?"

"Fourteen. So, it's ok if I date the neighbors' kid?"

She was actually being serious! I was so relieved, I didn't show it though.

I didn't know anything about her. Oh well, there's a first time for everything.

…

 **(A/N: I'm so sorry! I know this chapter is cheesy, but it WILL get better, I swear!)**

…

 **CHAPTER THREE**

ONE WEEK LATER/ MID-JULY

During the last week, Terra had explained her real life; she was too frightened of recapture to tell her father. At first I was shocked to find out that she was a super-human, then angry at the scientists who tortured her. We decided that when we went to school, we'd make our relationship official. For some reason, she saw me as a Bad Boy Tsundere. I saw her as sassy, but smart and pretty too. What really got me going was that she agreed that Mitsikuni was an alien. I was officially convinced that there wasn't another girl in the whole world for me.

…

 **(A/N: it's short, I know. But I have to juggle homeschool, photography, babysitting, and writing all at the same time! Ve ~ don't hurt me! I SURRENDER! I WANT-A PASTA! Yes I did just quote Hetalia, don't question me)**

…

 **CHAPTER FOUR**

TWO WEEKS LATER/ START OF SHOOLYEAR. TERRA'S POV

Yasuchika, yes, I love him. Every time his name crosses my mind my heart flutters, the way he spoke burst through into my dreams. I was so excited to go to school as well, as long as we had classes together. Today is my first day. Chika and I laughed and talked as we walked to school. If he rode in his limo to school, his friend Satoshi would usually ride with him, but we wanted to keep it a secret. It was a fifteen minute walk. His arm was around my waist as we chatted. It was so cute! He was trying to be discreet about it, but was failing miserably. As we approached the gates, the students saw us and started talking,

"Omigosh! Are they a couple?"

"Isn't that Chika?"

"Yeah, but who's the cute girl?"

"No way they're together."

"Yah, they're probably just friends."

I just smiled as he snaked his arm around my waist once again, they had no idea we were together, perfect. I want it to stay that way. We were in class 3-A. When we walked in, the class was sent into murmurs, and a spiky black-haired boy hit Chika with a stick and dragged him away, not noticing me. Then the teacher, Mrs. Reishiko, spoke,

"Class, please. Thank you. As you can see, we have a new student, miss, please introduce yourself."

I smiled and nodded, "Hi! I'm Terralynn Viavera, mess with me and you'll meet an unfortunate but adorable end!"

Some people laughed.

"Alright, any questions for Miss Viavera?"

"Viavera? Antonio Viavera? I didn't know he had a daughter."

"He didn't, I was adopted in June"

"What's your favorite color?"

"Light blue, too easy"

"What is your type, you know, boys?"

"Bad Boys, who are still really sweet and caring, that's a fact."

"Are you single?"

"Yes I am, but I'm waiting for the perfect someone. Anyways, I hope we can all be friends. I already have a best friend, though. I met him in July. We're neighbors."

"Who?"

"Yasuchika Haninozuka."

"WHAT?!"

"HEY! C'mon, is it that surprising?! He is an amazing friend! And…" I was interrupted by a male voice,

"WHAT?! Yasuchika, you got a new best friend over the summer and you didn't tell me?"

"It's not my fault, it was probably impossible to stop, anyways."

"Why?!"

"Because she was in a coma, and when she woke up, we just started hanging out, you were too busy with training anyway."

The class fell silent. Mrs. Reishiko looked at me,

"Miss Viavera, do you mind if I ask, how did you get into a coma?"

I smiled again, "Oh, I don't mind at all. I was pushed off a bridge by a drunken man. The fall was pretty scary."

More silence.

"Well, I came here to learn. So, can we start?"

I sat down next to Chika and winked secretly at him, he blushed faintly.

And hence started my first day of school.

…

 **CHAPTER FIVE**

ONE WEEK LATER. CHIKA'S POV

"CHIKA!"

Oh no, it's probably one of those 1st years who want to join the Karate Club, "Who is it now? Seriously, if you want to join the Karate Club, just put your name on the sign-up sheet…"

"I DO want to join a club Yasuchika," I heard a voice cut me off from behind, "but not your Karate Club, I don't like fighting people unless I have to."

I whirled around, and there was Terra. It was after school, so she had changed out of the uniform. She was wearing a minty green sundress with gold leaves instead of buttons; it stopped at her knees and got longer in the back. She was wearing gold leather sandals, and there was a gold braided headband in her dark brown hair, which was loose, with little braids and gold ribbons weaved in and had a gold chain necklace around her neck. She was one of the most beautiful girls in school, in Chika's eyes; she was the most beautiful girl in school, possibly in the world. She grinned,

"You would look WAY better without those glasses you know."

I smiled back at her, "I know, you've told me around a million times. So, which club do you want to join?"

"Umm… I was thinking, Track. But what if the people there are faster than me? I might not make tryouts!"

I smirked, "Terra, you've been chemically altered by scientists to be, faster, stronger, and more powerful than anyone on Earth. You can make Track tryouts at a middle school, trust me," I told the worried girl.

Terra's head shot up, hope shining clearly in her blue eyes, "Really? You think so?"

I scoffed, "Of course I think so! Tell you what, if you try out, then I'll sit in the stands and watch you. OK?"

She suddenly stopped in her tracks. Then she turned around and started running the other way, "See you there," she yelled as she streaked down the hall, "I don't know if I'll get in, but if you're there, I'll certainly try!"

…

LATER THAT WEEK/ TRACK TRYOUTS TERRA'S POV

I stretched and twisted, warming up for the run. To get on the Track Team, you have to run 50 laps around the track in under 30 minutes. Every ten laps is 1/5 mile, so, basically you have to run a mile in under 30 minutes. I looked at the bleachers, no sign of Chika. Did he forget? Or maybe he just didn't want to come. I shook my head to clear the thoughts. Terra, don't you dare stop now, you can do this. No I can't, he promised, and he isn't here. I look at the bleachers one last time, still not there.

The coach, Coach Travis, blew her whistle, "alright! Line up!"

I trudged to the start, and bent low, preparing myself.

The whistle blew, and we were off. I stayed behind, still looking for my boyfriend, no sign. 5 laps. 15. 25. 30. 45. 49. I looked at the finish in the distance, I was sweating, and then I saw a figure standing at the finish line. Chika. I smiled, and started running as fast as I could. I didn't count how many people I passed, I just kept watching that figure get closer and closer. I ran across the line and hugged him. Sweat and all. Then I wacked him upside the head.

"OWW," he cried, "What was that for?"

"You made me worry, you're such a horrible boy," I told him, but I was grinning. Coach Travis jogged over to me, "That was a middle school record! How did you do it?"

I smiled again,

"There was someone waiting for me."

…

 **CHAPTER SIX**

SIX WEEKS LATER/ HIGHSCHOOL BUILDING

"Chika, wait," I called feebly, usually I'd be able to run after him, I'm super-human after all. But I had just finished running 5 miles at track. I was exhausted.

Next thing I know, two strong arms picked me up and held me close. Aww, he's carrying me. He stopped in front of Music Room Three, in the high school building; there was a girl in the boys' uniform about to open the door. He looks at her,

"Is this the Host Club?"

The girl started to answer him, while she was talking, I read Chika's mind. _That alien watched me at school, I'm gonna tell him to stop._ Ahhh… That's it. Suddenly, a small boy sitting on a tall boy's shoulders appeared,

"Chika-Chan, hey, wazzup?" the boy asked.

Oh crap, I see the resemblance. It's his alien brother. I backed up; thank goodness nobody's noticed me yet. I would NEVER fall for a boy like that. I jumped out of Chika's arms as they started to fight. Of course, his elder brother won. Then we all went to the club-room. Unfortunately, two red-headed twins saw me and decided to make my appearance known.

"Hey," they purred, "Why are you being so shy? You don't have to be shy with us. What's your name?"

They slung their arms around my shoulders, bad move. I don't like physical contact from anyone I'm not close to. I yelped, broke out of their grip, and hid behind my boyfriend. Chika glared at the twins and held me securely, I almost smiled. He was SOOO cute!

"You two back off," he hissed, "she doesn't like being touched!"

"But you're touching her," they shot back, "Who is she anyway?"

Before he could tell them, Satoshi burst in and hit Chika on the head with his kendo sword. Tears welled up in Chika's eyes.

"Satoshi, OW! Geeze, you didn't have to hit me so hard," he cried, knowing full well I hated to see people get hurt, ESPECIALLY him.

"SATOSHI!" I grabbed him by the collar and pulled him down to my level, since I was shorter, "Say sorry, NOW!"

"S-sorry Y-Yasuchika," he stuttered.

I nodded, "Good, now go sit! And shut up!" He practically ran to a couch and sat down, shaking in fear. I hugged Chika, running my fingers through his hair.

"Don't cry, Yasuchika. Why don't we go down to one of my Papa's farms today, ok? Then we can go to any restaurant you want, alright?"

He perked up immediately, "Really?" Oh my GOSH, I knew he was faking it, I KNEW it, but I fell for it ANYWAY! Why can't I be more headstrong? He was just so dang adorable.

I smiled, "Aww, of course," I looked up at the other people in the room, "If any of you make him so much as sniffle, you WILL never live to see the light of day! Got it?"

They nodded frantically; the taller blonde clung to the boy with glasses, saying something about "mommy." Chika straightened up and addressed his brother, "Mitsikuni, don't watch me at school! Ok? C'mon, Terralynn, Satoshi, let's go!" He left.

I looked at the girl, "Nice boy's uniform, for a girl. Here," I gave her a piece of paper," Write down your address, we can go shopping at Wal-Mart or something!"

Speechless, she wrote it down. I took it, "See ya, toots," then I ran after my boyfriend. There were shouting about how "Haruhi wasn't a girl" echoing down the hall. Hmm, Haruhi. She'll be fun to hang with. I caught up with Chika.

"Chika," I said, "You do realize that the brunette, Haruhi, is actually female, right?"

I looked shocked, and then he shook his head. Satoshi was like, "WHAT?!" but we ignored him. Chika suddenly got this big grin on his face and wrapped his arm around my waist, "So…the farm, huh? And I think I'm in the mood for Mexican, maybe someplace with karaoke. You know I like hearing you sing."

I punched him in the arm, "Manipulative boy, I'll call my driver. There's a Mexican restaurant a few blocks from here."

Satoshi was at my side in seconds, "Can I come?"

"No, Satoshi. I don't want you there. Go home, now!"

He scampered off, whimpering something sounding strangely like, "Shadow Queen".

"C'mon Chika, let's go home, and get changed. Bring a spare change of nice clothes.

"Sure thing."

We then got into our separate limos and headed off.

…

WITH MITSIKUNI (CHIKAS BROTHER)

I wonder who that girl was. She was pretty, and she knew Chika-Chan.

"Kyo-Chan, who was that girl with Chika-Chan," I ask.

He smiles, and pushes up his glasses, "She is actually quite interesting."

The twins, Tamaki, and Haruhi are suddenly all around us.

"What do you mean by interesting Kyoya-Senpai," the twins question.

"Her name is Terralynn Viavera; she was adopted by Antonio Viavera, one of the richest men in world. Apparently, she was in a coma at the time, having been pushed off bridge. Her father then moved to 768 Kenoshi drive. Right next door to you, Hunny-Senpai. Before that, she was supposedly abandoned after her birth mother abandoned her in an alley. She grew up on the streets, and had to learn different fighting styles to survive. She would often find work in bars and restaurants. Once even in the circus. She is fourteen and in class 3-A with Chika. She has an outstanding I.Q and an AB blood type. She supposedly woke from her coma in July, and recovered quickly. She is the fastest person on the Middle School Track Team. And that's all I could get. Her birth mother must have not have had her in a Hospital, because there were no records before recently."

The twins grinned evilly, "She sure seemed protective of Chika, so maybe she has a crush on him."

Tamaki smiled, "Men, we shall fix Hunny's and Chika's relationship, and we will also find out more on this girl! Operation Make Chika And Hunny Become Close Again While Finding out Information on Terralynn, or operation MCAHBCAWFOIOT is ago! Starting tomorrow!"

We all nodded, and left club.

…

 **CHAPTER SEVEN – EXTRA: THE DATE**

CHIKA'S POV. LATER THAT NIGHT

I jumped into the limo, Terra was inside, and she had her hair in a ponytail, with her bangs clipped to the sides. She was wearing a blue plaid button up that was tied above her stomach, with a black tank underneath. She also wore cute faded jean short shorts and brown leather cowgirl boots that barely went past her ankles. Gosh, she looked adorable.

The minute she saw me she went into this craze, "OMIGOSH! Yasuchika we match! We're BOTH wearing plaid shirts, jeans, and boots! Omigosh you look so cute! This is gonna be so much fun you're gonna love it…"

She basically went on like that the entire ride. When they got to the farm, they rode horses, fed the ducks, and held the chicks (Chika's favorite animal). After they went to a Mexican restaurant and did karaoke, well, Terra did karaoke, Chika watched. When they went home it was like ten, so Terra fell asleep on the ride back. When Chika carried her to her bedroom, he ended up falling asleep next to her in bed.

…

 **CHAPTER EIGHT**

THE NEXT DAY/ AFTER SCHOOL. TERRA'S POV

I watched as Chika did karate. He was so cute when he was focused. I occasionally watched Chika after Track, the boys sometimes picked on me, but only when Chika leaves the room. Today was the last straw, when Chika left to get water, one of the boys shoved me to the ground, and the others laughed. One boy, Akio, smirked at me, "Girls aren't supposed to be in this room. Too rough for your delicate hands." Chika came back, "Terra? Are you all right? Did you fall?" I growled, "I want to fight Akio, just this once, Yasuchika. He thinks that I'm weak because I'm a girl. I won't kill him, just knock him down. I'm tired of people thinking I'm weak, I'm on the same level as you and you know it. Let. Me. Fight."

He gave me the 'please don't' eyes, but finally gave in.

"Listen up! Many of you know Terra, right? Well, Akio, she has challenged you to fight her. If you win, she will stop coming to visit me. If she wins, you quit Karate Club. Do you accept?"

Akio scoffed, "Of course I accept, it's just a girl."

The two opponents (me and Akio) made their way to the mat. Akio looked at my outfit; I was wearing a tan, red, and brown patterned see-through poncho with jean leggings. I had two matching tan and brown feathers clipped into my hair, which was loose. For accessories, I was wearing a gold plate necklace with TERRALYNN engraved on it. He wore his karate Gi,

"You sure you don't want to change first? You might get your clothes dirty."

I glared at him. "You might want to stop worrying about clothes and start worrying about hospital fees," I shot back.

Akio smirked, "Yeah right."

Yasuchika made his way to the middle of the floor, "Alright, ready, 3, 2, 1, FIGHT!"

Akio started to hit out at me, I dodged easily. I watched, looking for the perfect spot… there! Right by his collarbone. I struck, hitting exactly were I wanted to hit. Akio fell to the floor, unconscious. Yasuchika pointed to me, "match goes to Terralynn!"

I skipped over to my boyfriend, about to **discreetly** kiss his cheek, when I sensed something. Quickly glancing at the window, I confirmed my suspicions,

That stupid host club was watching Chika and me through the glass. I walked over to Chika, "Your brother and his friends are watching us, I have an idea, just play along," I whispered in his ear. He nodded at me. We went outside, and of course, there they were.

"Mitsikuni, I told you not to watch me at school," he yelled.

"Yasuchika, calm down. It's about time they knew," I said in a creepy voice, I secretly winked at him. I then addressed the host club,

"Yasuchika is under my control, for I am an evil witch! Soon, I will control the entire world! MUWA HA HA HA HA!"

Most of them (Tall, glasses, and Haruhi didn't believe us) huddled into a group, begging me not to take over. I couldn't hold it anymore; I glanced at Chika, and started laughing uncontrollably,

"OMIGOSH! Y-YOU GUYS ACTUALLY F-FELL FOR IT! I'M NOT A WITCH! IT WAS JUST A JOKE! OMIGOSH, I CAN'T BREATH! HA HA HA HA! CHIKA ISN'T MY SLAVE!"

The glasses boy, Kyoya, spoke up, "Then what is he to you exactly?"

I looked at him blankly, playing the oblivious side, "I don't know, what do YOU think he is to me?"

He smiled, "your lover," he answered simply.

I felt my face heat up, oh crap! No no no! Stop blushing, you're giving yourself away!

I tried my best to answer without stuttering, "W-what? EEEW! That is so GROSS! OMIGOSH I'M GONNA PUKE!"

I made gagging noises, trying to get them to mistake me being flustered for grossed out. Chika's face turned a faint shade of green, "You're kidding, right? That's really…weird. Me and Terra are just good friends… we're not, ugh, together," he growled. Wow, he was a pretty good actor. He turned to his alien brother, "Anyway, Mitsikuni, what are you doing here?!"

Chika told the club about how we thought his brother came in a UFO, and then they had a martial arts fight. Mitsikuni won, unfortunately. I went to his defeated figure, trying to cheer him up,

"Hey, you know how I beat Akio? I used pressure points, one hit in the right spot, limbs go limp, opponent unconscious, and tons more. Want me to show you how to do pressure points?"

He nodded, I smiled,

"C'mon, let's go to my house and train, I'll show you then, ok?"

"Ok. Let's go."

So we went to my house, and trained, and enjoyed every bit of it.

…

 **CHAPTER NINE – FINAL CHAPTER**

TWO WEEKS LATER. TERRA'S POV

I was in the library, studying. It was quiet, because I was in a separate room. The librarian, Mrs. Kala, had taken a liking to me when I had joined her in a debate about putting manga in the library. She had been arguing with a girl named Renge when I decided to join Mrs. Kala's side. She had let me use a private room so I could study. I was scribbling furiously in my note book when two hands covered my eyes.

"Guess you," I heard a voice say.

I grinned, "Umm… Satoshi?"

"Nope."

"Papa?"

"Am I really that old?"

"Oh, oh! I know! I know! You're… Spider-Man!"

"You're kidding."

"Of course I am! Yasuchika, I can always recognize your voice! That's how I woke up, anyway! Now what can I help you with on his fine, fine day. We're supposed to be studying for the exams."

He took his hands off my face, smiling, "I know, that's exactly my point. You've studied TOO much. There is a breaking point, ya know. That's why, today, I'm treating you to a picnic lunch in a special location."

"C'mon Chika, I NEED to study. I want to make sure I pass…" I squinted at him, my head hurt, and it was way too bright.

"What you need," Chika claimed, "is some sunshine and fresh air. Even Mrs. Kala and the other teachers are getting worried. PLEASE?"

I huffed, "FINE! But this better be good."

Next thing I know, there's a blindfold over my eyes, I feel him pushing a pressure point on my neck, (I now regret showing him those) and I black out.

…

AT THE SUPER SPECIAL SPOT

I groaned and opened my eyes. Where am I? All I remember is the library, studying, Chika, wait… CHIKA! I shot up, angry. That anger instantly disappeared. I was on a grassy cliff, surrounded by rolling hills. I was sitting on a quilt. Chika was asleep (awwww) next to a picnic basket. I shook him awake.

"Chika, look, I'm here. It's pretty. And honestly, the food smells delicious, but I should really get back to studying."

He looked at me, determination clear in his eyes, "You are personally forbidden from studying today. So we might as well enjoy the evening."

I growled one last time before lying down, defeated, "OK, you win. But only tonight."

So we got out the food, and settled down. We talked and laughed, and then the sun started to set, so we packed up. I really needed that, I really needed HIM. What would I ever do if he left? I'd be so… empty inside. We started walking down the hill together.

"Chika," I asked.

"Hmm?"

"I'll always be yours, right? Forever and ever?"

We stopped, and just watched as the sun sunk down into the horizon. Then he turned, and pressed his lips on mine. My eyes fluttered close. We were kissing, as the sun set in the sky. We both broke apart, and I looked into his beautiful brown eyes. And then Chika smiled,

"Forever and Ever."

…

 **I know! The great finale is short. But I'm still new with this thing. The sequel will be up soon. Look for it! It's called, To Be Chased. It's more of a sci-fi.**


End file.
